CORE 2 (Driving Biology Projects) HIGH LEVEL DESCRIPTION Notwithstanding their current utility, i2b2 and SHRINE lack the ability to perform temporal analyses which are needed to discover seasonal trends, cause-and-effect relationships, time dependencies of treatment options, and temporal effects of treatments. As an example, it would be obviously useful to have a temporal analytic i2b2 cell that would allow an invesfigator to issue an i2b2 query that asks